<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Here’s The Thing (about Michael Shelley) by mushroommagus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274318">So Here’s The Thing (about Michael Shelley)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroommagus/pseuds/mushroommagus'>mushroommagus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Things [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Fears, Hurt/Comfort? Kinda?, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mary Keay sucks you guys, Mentions of past child abuse, Michael is getting hit on by an adult for a teensy tiny bit at the beginning, Sex for Favors, Underage Drinking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, fluff...?, it’s told from Gerry’s perspective, just barely, no beta we kyak like tim, no smut but discussions of sex and some making out that comes close, not actually but it’s brought up, read these please, the language in this one gets a little crude, theres use of a slur but it’s by michael about himself and not really used in a derogatory manner, this barely counts as teen tbh, this entire fic is pretty much just “gerry and michael are bad at coping”, this gets a little dark y’all, uhhh I think that’s all. Enjoy...?, uhhhh I think that’s all...?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroommagus/pseuds/mushroommagus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Gerard Keay- delinquent, problematic, troubled kid Gerard Keay expected to see when he walks into the nearest shitty, neon-lit bar is Michael Shelley.  Preppy, soft, naive- at least, he had seemed so until now- Michael Shelley, basking in the attention the man-who was probably in his mid 30s- beside him was currently giving him. </p><p> </p><p>What. The. Fuck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Things [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So Here’s The Thing (about Michael Shelley)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Make sure to read the tags before reading this, it has some kinda heavy stuff. Also heads up that this is messy and un-beta’d so I apologize for lack of quality, especially at the end where I may or may not have written most of it at 1 in the morning.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The last thing Gerard Keay- delinquent, problematic, troubled kid Gerard Keay expected to see when he walks into the nearest shitty, neon-lit bar (illegally, but only barely. I mean, his birthday is in October. It’s not like he’s 15 or some shit) is Michael Shelley. Star student, teacher's pet, “going places” Michael Shelley, dressed in jeans that might be more hole than fabric with what looked like fishnets underneath them and a crop top that might’ve been an even brighter color than the lights. Preppy, soft, naive- at least, he had seemed so until now- Michael Shelley, lit in neon and basking in the attention the man-who was probably in his mid 30s- beside him was currently giving him. </p><p> </p><p><em>What. The. Fuck. </em>Gerry watched from the doorway as Michael downed a shot offered by the man beside him before <em>giggling</em> <em>and twirling his hair at him.</em> Gerry slowly started to walk over to an unoccupied booth in the corner, sitting down but still keeping his eyes trained on Michael. He continued to watch as modest, seemingly staunch Christian (judging from the cross necklace that he never seemed to take off; the cross necklace that was noticeably missing from his current ensemble) Michael Shelley flirted shamelessly with the man in front of him. Mentally, he rewrote everything he had ever known about his schoolmate.</p><p> </p><p>He was undoubtedly beautiful- even Gerry could admit that. Personally, he thought Michael looked a lot better with his curly golden hair loose over his shoulders rather than in the low ponytail he always wore, and his current clothes showed off his slender body and long limbs a lot better than the baggy sweater and slacks he normally wore. </p><p>But either way, he was undeniably attractive.</p><p>Gerry had never interacted with him much besides formalities- most people, especially those with reputations, tended to ignore him. Didn’t want their polished purity tarnished by associating with someone like him, he supposed. </p><p>Michael had always been polite to him. He hadn’t scoffed or muttered behind his back like some, or completely ignored him like others. </p><p>No, he had been polite. Not especially friendly, just polite. </p><p> </p><p>Gerry remembered one time when someone had tripped him in the hallways. Like every school cliche ever, he went tumbling, the book he had been holding flying out of his hands. Michael had knelt down and handed him his book, and asked if he was alright. His face showed genuine concern, his eyes ridiculously blue as he looked into Gerry’s. He also looked exhausted. Gerry almost laughed- the eyebags were pretty dark to show through the concealer like that, even at their close distance. Gerry had stopped trying to hide his a long time ago; they added to the general goth aesthetic, he supposed. But Michael clearly didn’t want people to know. </p><p>So Gerry nodded wordlessly, a gruff <em> “ Thanks,” </em>muttered as he stood up. And Michael had smiled at him, and his smile was still bright and genuine, and Gerry had gone on his way.</p><p> </p><p>Now Gerry was watching the same mouth that had smiled so innocently at him bite his lip in an undeniably seductive manner before taking the second shot offered to him. Michael held the small glass aloft, the other man doing the same thing. He tipped his head back, and- he spotted Gerry. Michael froze, expression unreadable, before slowly lowering the shot glass back down. He murmured something to the man he had been talking to- the man noticeably slumped, even as Michael’s hand patted his shoulder apologetically- before quickly slipping off his stool and hurrying over to Gerry. <em> Shit. </em> This wasn’t what he had planned.</p><p>But Michael had already slipped into the seat across from him before Gerry had figured out what he wanted to do, and- shit, was he wearing <em> eyeliner? </em> Gerry was so caught off guard by this revelation that he missed the first few things Michael had said. </p><p> </p><p>“-Keay, right? Shit, this wasn’t how I planned this to go. Oh my god. Sorry, sorry, I’m babbling, I have a tendency to do that when- anyways, just… tell me what you want. Go on, name your price.” </p><p>Gerry blinked, looking at the somewhat panicked boy across from him. Shit, he wasn’t even drunk yet and already this slow? <em> Snap out of it, Gerry. </em></p><p>“ Er… I’m sorry, what?” He managed. <em> Great, real eloquent. </em></p><p>Michael laughed, a high, nervous trill. </p><p>“ Your price! For your silence. We’ve met, we go to the same school, you know who I am. I really, <em> really </em>can’t have anyone knowing about this, and I’m willing to pay you to not tell anyone. Shit. Oh fuck, I’m tipsy already, goddammit,” he babbled, cursing more than Gerry had even imagined he was capable of. </p><p>“ So what do you want? I can do your homework for a month. No, you probably wouldn’t care so much about that, you’re plenty smart “ when you apply yourself”, that’s what all the teachers say… money?” Michael looked him up and down.</p><p>“ Sex? You’re hot as hell, I’d sleep with you. If you didn’t go to my school I’d probably have hit on you when you came in. Fuck, I’m babbling again. Just- please, I can’t have anyone know about this. I’ll do anything.” Michael’s speech was growing more and more desperate. Gerry blinked at the barrage of information, fighting back a blush and Michael’s words. He was too sober for this.</p><p> </p><p>“ Just- hold on a minute,” he said, speaking for the first time. Michael shut up, and Gerry looked over to the bartender. </p><p>“ Hey,” he called. “ Can I have a rum and coke, please?” The bartender nodded over the counter, and Gerry turned back to Michael.</p><p>“ Listen, I don’t know what kind of person you think I am, but I’m not gonna fuckin’ sleep with you to buy my silence,” Gerry sighed. Michael went still.</p><p>“ I- shit, I’m so sorry- I didn’t mean to imply you were- I- money, then? Is that what you’d like? Please, my father- he can’t-“ he was stammering now, his eyes fearful, and- shit, was he actually <em> tearing up? What the fuck? </em> Gerry cut off Michael before he could finish.</p><p>“ No! No, god, I mean I don’t- you don’t have to <em> buy </em> my silence! I’m not gonna tell anyone. Shit, what would I even have to gain from that? Calm down.” He said, running his hands through his hair. </p><p>Michael sat down fully, seemingly realizing he had half stood up to lean over the table. He let out a shaky sigh.</p><p>“ God, I- I need more alcohol. Can you add an ale to that order?” He called out. “ You can put them both on my tab.”</p><p>“ Michael,” Gerry groaned. </p><p>“ Just- just let me do this, at least.” Michael said, nervously fiddling with his hair. The confident, flirty demeanor he had before was gone now, and he seemed to shrink in on himself.</p><p>“ Gerard, I’m so sorry, this is- god this is mortifying. Please don’t tell anyone.”</p><p>“ Jesus mate, I already told you, I’m not going to tell anybody. And you can call me Gerry. Oh, thank you,” he said as a waiter brought over their drinks. </p><p> </p><p>They sat in silence for a moment. Michael picked up his ale and sipped at it nervously, face scrunching up at the bitter taste. Gerry snorted.</p><p>“ Why would you order something you don’t like?”</p><p>Michael coughed, seemingly startled by the question. </p><p>“ Ah- well, I like the effect, just not the taste, I guess.” He mumbled.</p><p>“ Why not get something you actually enjoy?”</p><p>“ This gets me drunk faster.”</p><p>Gerry let out a low huff of laughter. </p><p>“ Alright, I’ll drink to that,” he said, raising his glass up. Michael looked at him, a somewhat puzzled expression on his face, before clinking their glasses together. </p><p>“ Cheers.” Gerry said dryly, taking a drink and watching Michael do the same.</p><p> </p><p>“ So,” Gerry began once Michael set down his glass once more. “ You never did tell me why you’re here exactly. I mean, it’s kind of the last place I’d expect to see you.”</p><p>Michael let out a wry chuckle, his cagey demeanor starting to relax a little bit with the extra addition of alcohol.</p><p>“ I mean, it’s about what you’d think. You… I mean, we both go to the same school. Everyone knows me as the perfect, straight-a straight boy. My grades may be good, but I’m certainly not the other two.”</p><p>Gerry nodded, feeling at least some amount of understanding, and Michael took another drink and continued.</p><p>“ I guess it’s nice, to kind of act like the opposite of what you always present as, you know? To just say “fuck it” and… rebel, I guess? I mean, if this is a rebellion I’m doing a pretty shitty job at it, seeing as how no one knows. Except you, I guess. But if dressing like a slut and flirting with every guy at the bar is what makes me feel some semblance of control, so be it.”</p><p>Gerry chuckled.</p><p>“ Yeah, I can relate to that. I like dressing like I do, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t start to piss off my mom.”</p><p>Michael grinned at him, leaning back against the booth as he spoke.</p><p>“ God, if I could actually confront my dad like this? His reaction would be priceless. The son of a preacher, a faggot! Hah! He’d have a heart attack, but only after he either kicked me out or-“</p><p>“ Wait, your father is a <em> preacher? </em> ” Gerry interrupted. Michael looked at him, expression saying <em> “uh, duh?” </em></p><p>“ Did you not know? I kind of figured everyone did. Yeah, he’s a preacher. Runs pretty much every church-based club or organization or whatever the fuck in town.”</p><p><em> Ah. </em> That certainly made why Michael was so adamant about his father not finding out make even more sense, then. </p><p>“ Yikes. I’m… sorry to hear that. I’ve never liked churches myself.”</p><p>Michael laughed again, a small hiccup at the end of it. </p><p>“ God, I h-<em> hate </em> them. I could probably navigate the one in town with a blindfold on, I’ve been there so many times. Never gets better. But that’s enough about <em> me, </em> tell me about <em> you, </em> Mr.tall, dark and handsome,” he said, leaning over the table towards Gerry. His face already had a light flush to it, and Gerry fought back his own blush. <em> Come on, you’re better at flirting than this. Stop acting like a blushing virgin for fucks sake. </em></p><p>“ Well, I wouldn’t say I’m terribly interesting,” he said casually. “ I mean, there’s not a lot to me, to be honest.” </p><p>Michael huffed at that. </p><p>“ Oh, come on, I’m sure that’s a lie. I mean, there’s all sorts of rumors about you, at least one of them has got to be true, right?”</p><p>“ Oh, yeah?” Gerry hummed. “ What kind of rumors?”</p><p>Michael giggled, taking a strand of hair between his fingers and twisting it. </p><p>“ All kinds. The usual slander; that you’re a delinquent who is a threat to us all, blah blah blah. That you had burned a giant stack of books behind the school and got suspended from it. One kid said you provided cocaine to the entirety of this party he was at, another person said you had taken someone’s stash and lit it on fire. I’ve heard you had gotten arrested for arson, twice. A lot to do with fire, actually.”</p><p>Gerry snorted at this. </p><p>“ Well, the arson one is true. And I did burn a stack of books, but that was behind my own house, not the school.”</p><p>“ Really?” Michael asked, eyes wide. “ Why?”</p><p>“ My mom,” Gerry said by way of answer, and although Michael gave him a searching look, he didn’t press further. </p><p> </p><p>The flush on Michael’s cheeks had grown even more vivid by the time he finished his ale, and he and Gerry had settled into a comfortable (if alcohol-addled) stream of conversation.</p><p>“ Gertrude Robinson? How on earth could you think <em> Gertrude Robinson, the librarian from Hell </em>was fragile?”</p><p>“ I- in my defense, she’s very creaky! And she’s old and small and hunched and always asking me to carry things for her-“</p><p>“ Michael, she’s just making you do those things because she can. I’ve seen her <em> stab a man. </em>”</p><p>Michael gasped, the drama perhaps heightened by the booze in his system. </p><p>“ <em> No. </em>”</p><p>“ Yep! And you know how I know?” Gerry leaned forward conspiratorially. “ <em> I live with her! </em>” </p><p> </p><p>Michael’s mouth fell open.</p><p>“ <em> You live with Mrs. Robinson?! </em>” He whisper-shouted.</p><p>“ Mmhmm,” Gerry hummed. “ She’s mean as fuck and cranky as all hell but there’s no denying she’s a badass.”</p><p>“ Who’d she stab?” Michael asked, eyes alight with curiosity.</p><p>“ Some bloke who tried to mug her! We were walkin’ together, and I fell behind because I was looking at somethin’ and when I looked up she wasn’t there! So I ran to where she was and looked in the alleyway next to it and this dude had her cornered and was posturing and shit, and he was like, “gimme all your money you old crone!” and before I could do anything she took out a switchblade and stabbed him right in the arm! Didn’t even call the cops, we just booked it right out of there.” Gerry finished telling his tale, and watched Michael’s awed expression smugly.</p><p> </p><p>“ Huh, I guess I <em> have </em> been underestimating her! Unless you’re pulling my leg,” he added suspiciously. Gerry raised his hands in placification.</p><p>“ Nothing but honesty here. Hell, you could probably ask her yourself, she’d tell you. Or tell you not to fraternize with me and that I’m a bad influence but she’s full of shit anyways.”</p><p>Michael hummed, the note trailing longer than it would if he were sober.</p><p>“ So have <em> you? </em>Ever stabbed anyone, I mean,” Michael asked, leaning over the table and making eye contact with Gerry.</p><p>“ You know,” Gerry let his words drawl. He wasn’t quite as drunk as Michael, but he still had a pleasant buzz of fog in the back of his head, and he was enjoying himself too much to fight it. “ I have.”</p><p>“ You have?!”</p><p>“ Yup.” He said, popping the P.</p><p>“ Who?”</p><p>Gerry considered lying for a moment, but decides against it.</p><p> </p><p>“ My mother. She didn’t die,” he adds, seeing Michael’s shocked expression. </p><p>“ Well, not from that at least. She <em> is </em>dead, I mean, but I didn’t kill her. Nah, I just stabbed her hand. I don’t- don’t remember exactly what happened? I think I might’ve been drunk or high or something, but whatever it was she found out and was real pissed. Started yelling n’ shit, and she slapped me around a bit, and I had a knife in my pocket so I grabbed it, and just kinda… held it up for when the next slap came. I dunno if it actually counts considering she kinda stabbed herself. Anyways, went right through her hand. Had to take her to the ER. Never spoke about it again.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael sits in silence once Gerry is done, brows scrunched and mouth pursed. Gerry felt some weird flutter in his stomach at the expression, but ignored it.</p><p>“ Gerry that’s… that’s actually kinda horrible.” He says, frowning, but Gerry just shrugs.</p><p>“ She was an absolute bitch. And I mean, you have your own asshole father to deal with. It’s not that different.”</p><p>“ But- my father never <em> hit </em> me. Not like that.”</p><p>“ But do you think he <em> would </em>, if you did something that angered him enough?”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“ Shitty parents are shitty parents. At this point I’m past dwelling on it. She’s dead now, has been for over three years, and I’m living my best fucking life.” He grinned at Michael, a little maniacally. Michael left out a small laugh. </p><p>“ Dunno, it kinda seems like you just have shit coping mechanisms.”</p><p>Gerry raised an eyebrow at him by way of response, causing Michael to laugh again.</p><p>“ Okay, okay. Touché.”</p><p> </p><p>Quiet fell over the two, though the noise of the bar certainly kept it from being silent. Michael traced spirals into the wood table, before looking up through his eyelashes at Gerry. His face was flushed and he was clearly drunk, but his eyes were filled with intent.</p><p>“ So…” he started, a slight drawl to his speech. “ Do you wanna… you know, get out of here?” </p><p>Gerry felt a little bit of red rise to his cheeks, but he could always blame that on the alcohol. He considered the question.</p><p>“ You’re not still tryin’ to buy my silence, are you?” </p><p>Michael let out a breathy laugh, his cheek resting on his hand.</p><p>“ No, no. This would just be for… personal enjoyment. If you want to, that is,” he added somewhat hastily.</p><p>Well. It wasn’t really a hard decision to make. And even if it was, how could Gerry refuse, when he asked so nicely?</p><p>“ The house will be empty,” he said casually. “ we could go back there. If you’d like.”</p><p>Michael nodded, reaching into a pocket and taking out a wad of cash he put on the table without looking. He stood up a little to quickly, causing him to wobble for a moment.</p><p>“ I would very much like. Oh don’t look’t me like that, I can walk fine.”</p><p>As if to prove a point, he walked over to the coat rack, only swaying the tiniest bit. He took an unassuming gray jacket off of the and put it on, before looking at Gerry expectantly. Gerry made his way over and walked out of the door with Michael, leaving the shitty music and bright lights behind. </p><p> </p><p>Michael walked with confidence, but still tripped over his feet, being caught by Gerry. Gerry gently placed him upright and slung his arm around Michael’s waist.</p><p>“ Can’t have you hurting yourself,” he said softly by way of explanation, though he noticed how Michael leaned into the touch.</p><p>The rest of the walk was done in silence, tension growing between the two of them before they finally reached a simple unassuming flat.</p><p>“ You’re sure we’ll be alone?” Michael asked in front of the door. </p><p>Gerry responded with a wolffish grin. </p><p>“ Positive.” With that, he pushed the door open, ushering Michael inside.</p><p> </p><p>The second the door closed behind them Michael was there, grabbing Gerry’s collar and bringing him in for a kiss. </p><p>His lips tasted like the ale he was drinking, but also something softer and sweeter. Gerry wondered for a moment I’d he was wearing lip gloss before he was quickly distracted by Michael’s tongue swiping across his lip.</p><p>Gerry let out a sound akin to a low growl, pushing Michael against the door frame, hands going to his hips. </p><p>Michael hummed in appreciation, picking his leg up so his knee gripped Gerry’s hip while Gerry’s own leg slid between his thighs.</p><p>This earned a sharp gasp from Michael that was quickly followed by a moan as Gerry bit down on his lower lip, tugging on it gently. Michael’s hips jerked as Gerry pressed further against him, letting go of his lip and sliding his tongue into his mouth again. </p><p>This time it was Michael who made Gerry gasp, as he toyed with Gerry’s lip ring with his tongue before going back to kissing him soundly. </p><p>Michael was in the middle of mapping out Gerry’s mouth with his tongue when Gerry pulled away. They were both red-lipped and out of breath.</p><p>“ Bedroom?” Gerry asked, his voice huskier than before. Michael looked up at him, cheeks flushed, biting his lip in a flirty manner, and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Gerry pulled them quickly through the living room and to his bedroom, trying his best not to stumble and knock over anything, but he just couldn’t keep his hands off Michael. </p><p>They entered Gerry’s room kissing and, as much as he would’ve liked to pin the blonde against his door and tease him some more, Gerry instead led him to his bed.</p><p>He pushed the blonde down onto the bed, leaning over him, and taking a moment to let his eyes roam over Michael’s body. His hair was fanned across the bed, his breathing hard and face flushed, hands gripping the sheets and legs around Gerry’s hips. </p><p>“ Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Gerry whispered, the kiss he gave swallowing whatever reaction Michael had. </p><p>One of Michael’s hands came up to the back of Gerry’s head, tangling in his hair and deepening the kiss whilst the other splayed on his lower back underneath his shirt. </p><p>Gerry pushed up the crop top Michael was wearing, letting one hand explore his torso while the other gripped his thigh. </p><p>He pulled away from Michael’s mouth and started to kiss down his jaw to his neck, the sound Michael made a very clear reassurance. Still, Gerry paused for a moment. </p><p>“ Is it alright if I… leave marks?”</p><p>Michael nodded quickly. </p><p>“ Yeah, yeah. I-I have concealer and I’ll just wear a turtleneck just- please keep going,” he said.</p><p>Gerry did as he was told, gently biting and sucking on his neck, the moans elicited as satisfying as the purple marks that were starting to bloom on Michael’s neck and shoulders. Gerry ground his hips down onto Michael’s, a whimper escaping from the mouth of the boy beneath him. Gerry fought back his own moan at the sound.</p><p>“ Gerry, please-“ Michael whispered breathlessly, tugging on Gerry’s hair.</p><p>“ Patience,” Gerry whispered back.</p><p>Gerry lifted his head from Michael’s neck and sat up a little bit, looking down at Michael once more. He looked beautiful and vulnerable but his gaze was still intense when his eyes locked with Gerry’s. </p><p> </p><p>“ Is this the real you?” the words spilled out of Gerry’s mouth before he could stop them. Michael stilled beneath him. </p><p>“ I- w-what do you mean?” he asked, not breaking eye contact. </p><p>“ I mean- it just… obviously you’re not the person you pretend to be at school. So… is this you? Going to shitty bars and picking up boys for a quick fuck?” the words came out much harsher than he had intended, and Michael looked away, looking more frustrated than hurt. </p><p>“ I- do you want me to <em> leave? </em> Because-“</p><p>“ No! No, I- I’m sorry that came out wrong. Fuck, I’m not good at this. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Silence fell over the two, their breathing and the noises of the outside world the only sound. </p><p>“ I- I don’t know,” Michael whispered at last. “ I don’t know if this is the real me.” His hands- which had fallen from Gerry- gripped the sheets tighter. </p><p>“ It’s closer than whoever the fuck I am all other times, though.” He said, voice shaking but clear. He looked back up at Gerry, and Gerry saw that while his face was twisted into something more akin to anger or frustration, his eyes were filled with tears. Alarm bells went off in Gerry’s head as Michael started to cry. </p><p> </p><p>“ Woah- woah woah woah, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ Gerry cut himself off, and instead reached down tentatively to Michael. When he didn’t flinch away, Gerry awkwardly wrapped his arms around him, eliciting a choked sob as the blonde buried his face into Gerry’s chest and hugged him closer. Gerry froze for a moment, before lowering himself down onto the bed fully, letting Michael cry into him. </p><p>“ I- I’m sorry,” Michael’s voice was muffled as he spoke. “ I’m such a-a m-<em> mess. </em>I’m sorry, you-you didn’t ask for this,” he said, lifting his head up and turning away from Gerry. </p><p>“ I’ll- just let m-me get, like, a tissue or something and we can continue-oh god, I’ve completely ruined the mood-“ </p><p>Gerry shushed hun before he could continue. </p><p>“ No, no, <em> I’m </em> sorry. I shouldn’t- I shouldn’t have asked that.” </p><p>Michael let out another choked cry in response.</p><p>“ Listen,” Gerry sighed, feeling absolutely horrible. “ Why don’t we just… call it a night.”</p><p>Michael nodded, biting his lip as more tears slipped down his face, and started to get up. Gerry reached out and grabbed his arm gently.</p><p> </p><p>“ Woah, wait- what are you doing?”</p><p>“ L-l-leaving?” Michael hiccuped. Gerry’s frown deepened. He wasn’t prepared for this, but he sure as hell wasn’t just gonna let Michael leave in the state he was in.</p><p>“ No, no, listen, you can- you can spend the night. You can’t walk back home in the state your in and I’m not just gonna kick you out because we didn’t have sex, okay?” Gerry said softly. Michael looked at him, still crying quietly. </p><p>“ Are- will your parents worry?”</p><p>“ N-no. I didn’t- I didn’t expect to be h-home until tomorrow so t-they think I’m at a friends h-h-house,” Michael said, still half-sitting up. His eyes welled up with fresh tears. </p><p>“ Shit, Michael- uh, here. Come here.” Gerry said, opening his arms. Michael collapsed into him with a poorly concealed sob, and Gerry wrapped his arms around him. He knew he must feel stiff- he really wasn’t sure how to deal with someone in this… state. But damn if he wasn’t going to try his best. </p><p>“ I’m s-sorry,” Michael whispered. “ I’m so f-fucked up,” he said with a weak laugh. Gerry’s hand started to rub small circles on Michael’s lower back. </p><p>“ Hey, it’s… it’s alright. Us fucked up ones gotta take care of each other.”</p><p>This only made Michael cry harder, but Gerry let him ride it out. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Michael’s sobs became softer, and his body shook less in Gerry’s arms. Once his breathing had evened out a little more, Gerry gently pulled away. </p><p>“ I’m gonna go get you some water, okay? We really can’t have you getting dehydrated. Just stay here, alright?” He said softly. Michael looked up end nodded, eyes red and puffy from crying, but no new tears trickling down his cheeks.</p><p>Gerry carefully picked himself up and went to the kitchen, getting a glass for him and for Michael. He was almost entirely sobered up, which was to be expected, he supposed. </p><p>He filled up the glasses and carried them carefully back to the bedroom. </p><p>Michael was already passed out when he arrived, breath still a little shaky. Gerry gently set the cups down on his nightstand and woke Michael up.</p><p>“ Hey, I’m sorry to wake you up, I know you're exhausted, but you really need to drink some water. Things’ll be bad in the morning if you don’t.” </p><p>Michael nodded silently, sitting up with effort. Gerry let him lean on him as he drank, and Gerry rubbed small circles in between his shoulder blades.</p><p> </p><p>“ T-thank you,” Michael murdered.</p><p>Once Michael finished the glass, Gerry lifted up the covers and patted the space beside him. Michael hesitated for a moment before climbing into bed beside him. His eyeliner had all come off during his crying and was streaked down his face, and Gerry was pretty sure his own makeup was barely faring better. They were still in their clothes and Gerry was pretty sure they were both sweaty and disgusting and smelling of alcohol, but they’d deal with that in the morning. For now, Gerry just wrapped his arms around Michael and gently combed his fingers through his hair.</p><p>Michael’s own hands came to Gerry’s back, placing themselves under Gerry’s shirt and caressing him gently. Gerry stiffened when his fingers found the scars on his upper back, but Michael just continued to softly stroke him.</p><p>“ Is… is this okay?” Michael asked softly, voice muffled. </p><p>“... Yeah. It is,” Gerry was almost surprised at the answer. Michael buried his face deeper into Gerry’s chest, and Gerry almost missed the soft words he muttered before he fell asleep.</p><p>“ You’re beautiful too, you know…” </p><p>Gerry stilled. The blonde had gone limp in his arms, breathing steady. </p><p><em> “ Huh,” </em> he thought, already drifting off to sleep. <em> “ I think I could fall in love with him in no time at all...” </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...so there’s that 😗👉👈 this definitely didn’t spiral out of control and it’s definitely not a three part series now</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>